Seven Days
by Roxxi13
Summary: Seven Days. That's all the time he had to make her understand he loved her. Seven Days. That's the time she had in Hell.


I had been lying on my bed, peacefully, until I heard my glass door being unlocked. Quietly, I grabbed my clock and got ready to hit the intruder with it. I watched as my door slowly opened without a sound and a figure with cat ears and a cat tail walked in. Who was this person? I didn't know anyone with cat ears and a cat tail.

As it came in, it noticed I was sitting up, watching. It turned on the light, and I went to throw the clock at him… until I saw who it was.

Midnight blue hair and blue eyes. Cat ears and a cat tail. Someone I had almost forgotten. He smirked as I sat there in shock, frozen with my clock in my hand, about to be thrown.

"Yo."

I freaked out. "I-Ikuto? Why are you here? I thought you were a burglar or a rapist or something! Geez, don't scare me like that!" I rambled. As I continued rambling, his smirk turned into a smile, and he chuckled.

"Shh, you might wake up your parents." He whispered, shushing me. "They went on a trip with Ami. They won't be back for a week." I said. "Oh, really?" He asked, smirking. He jumped on my bed and watched me. I glared at him. Him and my bed, they were like, best friends.

My door opened, and I looked to see who had opened it. I jumped off my bed and ran up to them. "Oh geez. No, Hoshi! You can't come in my room! Go to bed!" I exclaimed. If Hoshi saw Ikuto… I shuddered to think.

Unfortunately, he did, although Ikuto hadn't seen Hoshi. Hoshi growled and barked at Ikuto, jumping onto my bed. "Aw, geez. Hoshi! Don't do that!" I exclaimed. Ikuto was frozen on my bed, shocked as Hoshi barked at him. I grabbed Hoshi and walked over to my door, putting him on the other side. "Hoshi, go to bed." I ordered him and closed my door, locking it. I turned to Ikuto and sighed.

He was still frozen, shock on his face. I walked up to him and waved my hand. His left eye twitched.

"… A dog… Amu has a pet dog…" He said in a trance. "Ikuto? Are you alright?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance. "Why the freak do you have a dog?" He asked, mad. "I didn't want him! Ami said she wanted a pet, and Mama and Papa gave her a dog! I protested, but Mama and Papa said that I should be happy, since I've always wanted a dog since I was little. Then they said I had to take care of it for Ami, and… and…" I exclaimed, trailing off. He shuddered and tried to forget about the dog.

"So, you're parents aren't home, nor will they be for another week…" He said, smirking. "Yeah, so?" I asked. "I think I'll stay here for a week then." He said, looking up at me. "What? No! Get out of my room!" I exclaimed. "Oh, come on, Amu. You know you want me to stay." He said, getting up and walking toward me. "No-no I don't! Don't get any closer, or I'll have Hoshi get you! In fact, he should come into my room at any second now, since he can feel my distress." I said. "Not really, since you locked the door." Ikuto said. Crap, I did, didn't I? "Then-then, I'll push you out the window and lock my window." I said. "Which won't be a problem. I'll just jump up and unlock your window again." He said, stepping closer to me. I stepped back, and my back touched my door. I looked at the lock. I'll just unlock it, and… "No, you won't." He said, stepping closer and grabbing my hands. He put both of my hands in one of his hands (darn him for having bigger hands then me) and slid the other one up my shirt. I felt his hand lightly touching my stomach, then going higher, and higher… soon, he was at the bottom of my bra. He smirked at looked into my eyes. This was it. I was going to be raped by a high schooler.

He stopped. That's when I noticed, my jaw was trembling. He closed his eyed and sighed, letting my hands go and pulling his hand out from under my shirt. He backed away, and I fell to my knees. "It's not like I was going to rape you or anything, Amu. I was just playing around." He said. I looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I was so scared. He sighed and crouched down in front of me. He put his hands on my door behind me, steadying himself. "Are you okay, Amu?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. He was truly worried for me; I could see it in his eyes. "I… Ikuto…" I whispered and hugged him. He wasn't expecting this, and he fell on his back, me still hugging him. "… You creepy perverted cat." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, looking at my ceiling.

"… I love you, Amu-koi. I'd never do anything to hurt you." He said.

Day one: complete

The next day, I woke up, Ikuto next to me, in my bed.

"IKUTOOOOOOO!"

"I never said anything about letting you sleep with me in my bed." I said, mad. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "You didn't expect me to sleep on the floor, did you, Amu-koi?" He asked. My face flushed, remembering last night. "When did I say you can call me 'Amu-koi'?" I asked angrily. "Aw, you can call me 'Ikuto-koi' if you want." He said, smirking. "Like hell I will!" I exclaimed.

I got up and threw the door open. Hoshi was waiting at my door. "Ohayou, Hoshi. Listen, there's a cat in there I was you to kill. Go after him." I said. Hoshi barked in approval and ran up to Ikuto as I walked downstairs. I heard Ikuto screaming and smiled.

Ikuto rushed down stairs, where I was cooking, and jumped on me, almost making me spill the milk I was pouring. "Amu! Amu! Get the dog away from me! I'll never call you 'Amu-koi' again or sleep in your bed at night again!" He exclaimed, scared. I sighed. "Hoshi, stop attacking Ikuto. Go in your room and stay in there for the day." I said. Hoshi barked in approval and walked to his room.

"Thank you, Amu-ko-" He stopped, remembering his promise as I glared at him. "-nnichiwa, Amu's breakfast. How are you doing?" He asked my cereal. I looked at him strangely. He nodded. "Oh, I see. They said they were doing well and were happy someone as awesome and cute as Amu was going to eat them." He said. I laughed.

"What do you want to eat, Ikuto?" I asked. "You'll actually let me have some of your food? You're so nice, Amu-ko-" He stopped again. "-nnichiwa, table. How are you?" He asked. I laughed. "So, what do you want? I can make anything." I said. "Do you have a pop tart? It'll save you trouble of making something." He said. I went into the closet and pulled out a pop tart. "Here" I said and gave it to him.

After we ate, I changed into what I was going to wear for the day. "Ikuto, I'm going out for something. Stay here with Hoshi." I said. "What? No, I'm coming with you." He said. "No, I have to go alone. It's a date with someone, okay? Just stay here." I said. He nodded and I walked out.

I got to the park, where Tadase was waiting. "Sorry, Tadase-kun. Someone was talking to me and insisted they follow me. I finally got them off, though." I said. "That's okay, Hinamori-san. Come on, let's start our date." He said. I nodded.

I wasn't as shy as I used to be around Tadase anymore. I had grown out of my shyness a few months ago, when Ikuto left for Paris. I sighed. Ikuto… I wonder how he was doing…

Wait! I can't be thinking about another guy while on a date with my prince! I scolded myself in my head as I followed Tadase to the place we were going to spend the day: the Amusement park just a couple blocks away from where we were meeting.

As we walked in, the sights took away my breath. A merry-go-round, a Ferris wheel, and a bunch of places to win toys. This was going to be a really awesome day.

When I got home, I put all my stuff on my bed. Ikuto looked at all the stuff I had put down. "Let me guess, you went to the Amusement Park." Ikuto said. "Yeah." I said, putting them away. "There are more cats then there is anything else. Miss me much?" He asked. "No! They were just the ones the guy running the stands gave me." I said, making that up. Actually, I did sorta miss him. I couldn't stop thinking to myself: 'What would Ikuto do?'

As he smirked, we heard a mewing sound from outside. I dropped what I was carrying. "Ah, hold on." I said. I grabbed something from my drawer and went on my balcony, where the stray cat I took care of was waiting.

"Here you go." I said, giving him the fish. I had been taking care of him secretly for a while. I had even given him a name: Tsuki. I have named him that because, dare I say, it was a shorter version of Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's last name.

When Tsuki was done, he mewed thanks and jumped off my balcony, disappearing into the night. I smiled and walked back into my room.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked. "Nothing." I said. "I highly doubt I imagined a cat meowing." He said. "Ah… Um, it was Ran and the others trying out their animal noises." I lied. "I highly doubt they'd be doing that outside, when they're inside you." He said. My eyes watered up. I didn't want to think about Ran and the others. They had left a couple months ago, along with Kiseki, Yoru, and everyone else's.

I wiped a tear out of one of my eyes, and Ikuto wiped the other with his thumb. "It was a stray cat I take care of secretly. I named him Tsuki." I said. "Suki? Like, love suki?" Ikuto asked. "No, Tsuki, like the first five letters of your last name Tsuki. It's shortened version of Tsukiyomi." I said. As soon as I said it, I realized I had told him a huge secret, and put my hand over my mouth. "Tsuki? Is there something you haven't been telling me, Amu-koi?" He asked. "N-no! I had just figured because he was a cat that…" I said, rambling again. "Really?" Ikuto asked, getting close to my face.

We were inches apart. I could only look at his lips. I had tried to look away, but I couldn't. I knew he was watching me looking too, by the smirk that played on them. Fighting the urge to do it, I tried not to, but failed.

I closed the small gap between his lips and mine. Surprised, he backed up a little, but I kept our lips together. I opened my eyes to see his blue, shock-filled ones. They snapped me out of my trance, and I finally realized what I had done. I backed away, trying to end the kiss as quickly as it had started, but Ikuto stopped that by putting his hands on either side of my head and kissing me back. Soon, he slid his tongue into my mouth and touched my tongue. Surprised, I jumped, and he chuckled. He tried again, ever so slowly touching my tongue, and soon our tongues were dancing to a song that wasn't there as we kissed.

When we broke apart, I gasped, needing air. He smirked. "You know, for your first kiss, that wasn't too bad." He said. "Shu… Shut up…" I said between breaths. He smirked.

"I love you, Amu-koi."

"Shut up, Ikuto."

Day Two: Complete

The next day, I woke up with Ikuto beside me… again.

"IKUTOOOO!"

"What? You showed me yesterday you loved me." He said. "No I didn't. Besides, you could have raped me in the night and stuff." I said. "There you go again. Why do you always think I'm going to rape you?" He asked. "Because you're a perverted cat and I can't believe I even thought of kissing you!" I yelled and walked downstairs.

I ate my cereal alone. I was happy. I didn't want to see Ikuto ever again.

_Hey, it's Utau. Yeah, you know, you're bff who just so happens to be a huge pop star. Yeah her. Well, she's calling you. You'd better answer._

I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone. "Hey Utau." I answered. "Hey. We were going to the mall today. Wanna come?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." I said. "Oh, and hey. Have you seen Ikuto?" She asked. "Um, yeah. He's over here." I said. "Ask him if he'll come." She said. "No, I don't want him to. I don't want to see his face ever again." I said. "What'd he do, rape you?" She asked. "No… It's just… complicated. Anyway, I'll be over in 20 minutes." I said. "Okay, bye!" She exclaimed. "Bye." I said. I put my phone back down and went downstairs to continue my breakfast.

After breakfast, I changed into cute shopping clothes. "I'm going out. If you follow, you're dead." I told Ikuto and left.

After we were done in the mall, I came home to put my new clothes up. Ikuto was still sitting on my bed. "Have you even moved once today?" I asked. "No." He said. I looked at him, shrugged, and continued putting up clothes.

"Hold on." He said as I was putting one up. He got up and grabbed it from my hand. "I want you to wear this." He said. It was a black dress Utau said I should get for one of her upper-class concerts. "No way." I said. It was really short, ending on the top of my thigh. "Come on." He whined. "No." I said. "Come on." He whined again. "No." I said. "Please, Amu?" He asked. "Tch. Fine. But after I'm done putting the rest up." I said. "No, now." He said. "No." "Come on." "No." "Come on." "No." "Please, Amu?" He asked, cat ears up and looking like a huge and defenseless cat. I sighed. "Fine." I said and went into the bathroom to change.

"Happy now?" I asked him as I came in. I felt really weird, since it only came to my thigh. My UPPER thigh. Geez, I was sure Utau wanted me to look like a whore at her upper-class concert.

Ikuto stared at me. "What?" I asked. I watched as his eyes went from my face to my legs, and back up. He was not checking me out! The smallest blush came on his face. "Uh…" He said, not sure of what to say. I couldn't believe this! Ikuto was speechless! And I was the one who made his speechless! Take that, Ikuto!

"There. I did what you wanted me to do. Now, I'm going back to change." I said. "No." He said. I looked at him. "Please, no. You look really pretty in that dress." Did I hear him right? Did he just say I was 'really pretty'?

I walked up to him and bent down, since he was sitting on the floor. "What did you say?" I asked. He looked at my chest, where he could see down the dress. I was about to slap him when he looked into my eyes.

"I said you were really pretty." He said.

He grabbed my arm and made me sit down in his lap. "I want to show you how pretty you are." He said. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed me there. I stiffened up. "Ikuto…" I said as he left a trail of kisses from my shoulder to my cheek. "Wait, Ikuto. What are you doing?" I asked, turning around to face him in his lap. He closed his eyes and moaned as I did so. I looked at him weirdly. Why did he…?

"Oh, come on, Amu. I was sure you knew it already when you had walked over here in the first place." He said. "Knew what?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and moved it to his pants, where there was a lump.

I widened my eyes as I knew what it was. "I've had it since you put the dress on, and you seriously didn't notice? I thought you were smarter than that. I guess not, huh?" He asked and kissed me, right next to my lips like he did that time at the airport.

He moved me so my legs were on either side of him, and I was right on top of his… yeah, you know. He kissed me. I pulled back. "Ikuto, let me up!" I exclaimed. "Hm… no." He said and kissed me again. He went to put his tongue in my mouth, and I bit him. He quickly pulled back. "Ow! Dat hurt, Ehmu." He said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. I got up, dressed back into my normal clothes, and put up the rest of my clothes before we went to bed.

"I love you, Amu-koi."

"I love you too. Just kidding."

Day Three: Complete

Everyone hated me.

I had gotten a call from Yaya. She had everyone over at her house and was asking for me to come. She also said it was on speaker.

"Sorry, but I can't right now. I'm sorta busy… IKUTO! Take that out! I told you I didn't want you putting that thing in my-" Ikuto cut me off. "Geez, fine. I was just being nice. Hold on." He said. There was a pause of silence as he took it out. "There, happy?" He asked. "Very. Anyway, I can't come over. I'm busy trying to… IKUTO! Stop putting that in!" I exclaimed. "Just talk to your friend and ignore me." He said. "I can't exactly ignore you when you're doing that! Geez, just take it out!" I exclaimed. "Uh… Amu? Are we interrupting something?" Tadase asked. "No. You're fine." I said. "Yes, you're interrupting something. Hey, I can't get it out. The insides are squeezing it." He said. "And exactly how are the insides squeezing it? You did it before, take it out!" I exclaimed. He groaned as he tried to take it out. "Can't. It's stuck." He said. "Ugh, let me try." I said. "No, wait, I got this." He said. He groaned a bit more and took it out. "Amu, what are you doing with Ikuto?" Utau asked. "We're fighting over- IKUTO! I said stop it!" I yelled. "Girls like talking on the phone. Just keep talking." He said. "Take it out, now." I said deadly. "… Fine." He said and took it out. "Are you doing _it_ with my brother?" Utau asked. "What? What? What? What? No! Why would you think so?" I asked, hyperventilating. They couldn't really think we were…

"Yeah, we sorta are." Ikuto said. I was still hyperventilating. "OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. They think… OMG. OMG. OMG." I said. "Come on, Amu. Take a deep breath and stop freaking out. This is not a time to freak out." Ikuto said. "This is a perfect time to freak out! All I wanted to do was have a day of peace and quiet, and then you start putting it in and… OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG." I said, freaking out. "Geez." Ikuto said and started playing with his phone.

Suddenly, I heard Kukai talking. "Ew. Dude, Ikuto, I did not need to see that." He said. "Ikuto, what did you do?" I asked and looked at his phone. There was a photo shopped picture of two people doing _it_ and our faces on top of theirs. "Ikuto… you sent a photo shopped picture to Kukai?" I asked. "Photo shopped? No, that's what we really look like." He said, putting it in again. "Ikuto! Stop putting it in! And that is so photo shopped! My skin isn't tan!" I exclaimed. "Oh right, it isn't…" Kukai said. I held the phone so they couldn't hear up. "Tell them it was photo shopped and I'll kiss you." I said. I let the phone go. "Okay, fine, I photo shopped it." Ikuto said. I held it again so they couldn't hear and kissed him. "… I photo shopped in the little heart." He said. "Ikuto!" I exclaimed. "Ew." They said over the phone. " I don't believe it. Amu, send me a picture of what you guys are doing." Kukai said. I got the camera on my phone and took a picture of Ikuto putting it in… again. "Ikuto! Take it out!" I exclaimed and sent the picture.

"See, they aren't doing anything bad." Kukai said, showing everyone the picture. "Oh, I see." They said. "So anyway, when you guys are done, will you come over?" Yaya asked. "Yeah. See you." I said. "See you." She said and hung up.

"Now Ikuto, take all of your money out of my piggybank." "Never!"

After I came home from Yaya's, we went to bed.

"I love you, Amu-koi."

"I love you too… Maybe."

Day Four: Complete

The next day was a cleaning day. Ikuto followed me around the house as I cleaned. Occasionally, he'd bump into me on purpose.

When he bumped me again, I turned around and faced him. "Why do you keep bumping into me?" I asked. "Well, it's just… you look like a maid and I don't like it." He said. "So you bump into me on purpose?" I asked. "I was hoping you'd stop and talk to me, like now." He said. I sighed and put down my napkin and Windex. "You are SO high maintenance." I said. "I know." He said and kissed me. I tangled my hands in his hair and kissed back.

We kissed, French kissed, etcetera, for a while. "I have to get back to work. My boss will kill me if I don't." I said. "What the boss doesn't know won't hurt you." He said and continued kissing me.

"I love you, Amu-koi."

"I… love you too, Ikuto."

Day Five: Complete

The next day, I quickly finished cleaning. Right before Utau called.

"Hey." I answered. "Hey Amu. Is Ikuto still over at your house?" She asked. "Yeah." I answered. "How long is he going to stay?" She asked. "Um… two more days. He wanted to stay until my parents got home from their trip." I said. "Oh, okay. I was just getting worried about him." She said. "He's fine." I said. "And as horny as ever. I just had this awesome dream where you and I were having sex. Why don't we make it a reality?" Ikuto asked. I gasped. I hadn't known he was behind me. "Who are you talking to, anyway?" He asked. "Utau." I answered. "Oh. I see." He said. He sat in the chair beside me.

"Wow, Amu, he has it good for you." Utau said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean he really loves you. He never wanted to _do_ his old girlfriend." She said. "Never?" I asked. "Never. In fact, whenever it comes to the subject, his friends make fun of him for being the only virgin in their group." She said. "Really?" I asked, looking at him. "Yeah. He didn't even want to kiss his old girlfriend. Or call her by her name. He'd always call her 'bitch' and when asked what her real name was, say it was 'Samantha' or something. Her name was actually Maria. She'd be sad he couldn't even remember his name, but she still dated him because he was cool. Then one day he dumped her, saying she was annoying and only wanted love. Hey, does he call you 'Amu-koi'?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I answered. "See, he never used to do that. He really loves you, especially since every single day he says something about how he wants to _do_ you over at our house. He's always like 'Man, I wish Amu was here. I wanna have sex with her' or 'Hey Utau, you're her best friend. Does she have a good body? You think she'll be good at having sex?' It creeps me out how many times he talks about you in his spare time. One day, he even stalked you with his friends. He was so mad that you were with Tadase most of the day that he almost blew his cover and killed Tadase. Thankfully, he was with his friends, so he didn't." She said. I looked at Ikuto weirdly. "What is she saying?" He asked. "Um… nothing. But anyway, Utau, that's like, a crazy sale. I highly doubt that's real." I said. "Oh, but it is. Anyway, see you later, Amu." She said. "Bye Utau." I said and hung up.

I stared at Ikuto. "What?" He asked. "How many times a day do you talk about me with Utau?" I asked. "Damn, she told you about that?" He asked. "How many?" I asked. "… Over 100. But, there's like, nothing else to talk about! I'm not obsessed or anything!" He exclaimed. "Then how come you stalked me that one day and almost killed Tadase?" I asked. "Did you see me?" He asked. "No, Utau told me." I said. "Be-because I wanted to show my friends how hot you are… not like I think you're hot or anything." He said. There was an awkward silence. "So, anyway, how are you at having sex, because I was serious when I said I wanted to do _it_ with you." He said. "Ikuto, I'm only 13. I'm still a virgin." I said. He freaked out. "What? I would have already have had sex 10 times already! What's the hold up?" He asked. "Then why didn't you?" I asked. "Huh?" He asked. "Then why didn't you. If you would have done _it_ 10 times already, why haven't you done _it_ even once. If being a 13 year old virgin is bad, then what's a 17 year old one? A living hell? How many times a day do your friends make fun of you for that? 5?" I asked madly. "What-what are you getting at, Amu-koi?" He asked. "I'm saying 'why me?' You had a girlfriend before. She was even your age. Why did you dump her and move to me? You're a pedophile! A huge, perverted, cat pedophile!" I yelled. "Amu-koi… what?" He asked. "Stop calling me 'Amu-koi'! I'm not your girlfriend, don't make it seem like I am!" I yelled. "Amu…" He said. I ignored him. "Amu…" He said again. Again, I ignored him. "Amu…" He said. "What?" I snapped. His lips greeted mine. He tried to slide his tongue into my mouth, but I bit him.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked. "Because all I ever wanted was to finish school and get married. To TADASE. Not you. Instead, I get a pedophile dude who doesn't leave me alone and who should just get out of here because he's on his last year of school and should be happy to leave and get his own life, not think about what it'd be like to get under my clothes every single second!" I yelled. Silence as my last words hung in the air. "… I'm sorry." He said and walked outside.

I sat there, alone in my house, until someone opened the front door. "We're back, honey!" My mom exclaimed. Ami ran up to me and hugged me. "How'd it go?" I asked her. "Good! I got 1st place, see?" She asked and showed me her trophy. "Wow! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Amu, it seems like you even cleaned up around here."My mom said. "Yeah." I said. There was a knock on our door. "Oh? I wonder who that is…" My mom said and opened the door.

There was a teen there, with midnight blue hair. Ikuto. "Hello, Mrs. Hinamori." He said. "Oh? What a fine young gentleman! What are you here for?" My mom asked. "Ikuto, get out of here." I said angrily. "Look, I'm just here to say I'm sorry and to give you something." He said. "I don't take presents from pedophiles, thanks anyway." I said. "For Pete's sake, Amu, I'm not a pedophile. So I'm 4 years older than you. Woop-de-stinking-doo. Just…' he sighed '… here. Just take it." He said and held out an envelope. I took it. He turned to go walk to his house.

"Oh, and by the way, Amu, I highly doubt your little Kiddy King is going to love you for who you are, and not just because of Amulet Heart. Goodbye, Amu-koi." He said. He walked away. Before he was entirely gone, I picked up a rock and threw it at him. It nailed him in his head. "STOP CALLING ME 'AMU-KOI'!" I yelled and slammed the door.

I turned to my surprised parent's faces. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said.

Inside my room, I opened the envelope. Inside was a ticket for my favorite band, Evanescence, as well as a ticket for a plane to get to the concert and two pictures. One picture was of me sleeping and Ikuto kissing me on the forehead. The other was a picture of Ikuto posing for it. He had his knee under his chin. On the other side was a note.

Dear Amu,

I'm sorry for making you mad. I'm sorry for being a 'pedophile' and wanting to be with you instead of with… Samantha. But most of all, I'm sorry for making you mad at me. I love you, Amu-koi.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

P.S. Thanks for naming your cat after me. I'm happy

I read the note a second and third time. _Im sorry_.

I looked outside my window. He was there, looking at my house and sighing. He started walking back to his house. I ran downstairs.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked as I rushed past her. I didn't answer. I just ran.

I ran outside, where Ikuto saw me. He stopped and looked at me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He was surprised, but hugged me back. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down as me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I got on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

"I love you, Amu-koi."

"I love you too, Ikuto-koi."

I smiled, and slowly, he smiled back.

"By the way, you should buy another ticket. I want to take you with me." He smirked and held up a second ticket. "Did you really think I'd let you go that easily?" He asked. I punched him playfully in mock anger.

"I love you, Ikuto-koi."

"I love you too, Amu-koi."

Her parents watched through the window, surprised at her sudden change of heart. What had happened during the six days they were gone?

"MY LITTLE DARLING!" Her dad yelled, sad he had to let her go. Her mother just smiled knowingly at her daughter. "AND TO A PEDOPHILE!" He yelled. Her mom punched him. "Ow… I love you, darling." He said. "I love you too, Mr. Younger-than-me."


End file.
